Addicted
by puppet from the dead
Summary: Lyserg is addicted to Hao, no matter what the pyro does...Oneshot


_It's like you're a drug_

_It's like you're a demon I can't face down_

_It's like I'm stuck_

_It's like I'm running from you all the time_

Lyserg was currently running through a thick forest from his worst nightmare. Hao Asakura. Usually Lyserg was a good boy and let Hao did what he wanted with him, but he decided to stop doing what he said. He had to be strong. He would be his own person. He wouldn't keep giving himself to Hao. And He wouldn't let Hao have all the power and control. No matter how hard it was.

_And I know I let you have all the power_

_It's like the only company I seek is misery all around_

But even though he was running as fast as his legs would carry him, he knew he couldn't escape the new Shaman King. Hao said he always got what he wanted, whether it was by force or willingly, he got it. Then again…he cared for Hao in his own sick twisted way. He felt incomplete without the Pyro. Lyserg stopped dead in his tracks at the thoughts he was having. He then snapped out of it when he felt Hao getting closer. He started running again.

_It's like you're a leech_

_Sucking the life from me_

_It's like I can't breathe_

_Without you inside of me_

Then fire erupted in front of Lyserg and out came Hao. He stopped and tried to run the opposite way but failed when Hao grabbed his wrist, twisting it in the process. Well…it was worth a shot.

_And I know I let you have all the power_

_And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time_

Hao then pulled Lyserg up close to him and kissed him fiercely. Then he pulled away.

"Trying to run again dear? Why? You know you will always fail." Hao whispered against Lyserg's lips.

Lyserg put his hands on Hao's chest in a sad attempt to push him away. After realizing he wouldn't get anywhere, he leaned up and kissed Hao with as much force as Hao would put on him. Hao wasn't the least bit shocked, Lyserg would always give into him after failing. He knew Lyserg knew he would always fail, but Lyserg obviously didn't care, as long as he put at least an ounce of effort into it. Hao kissed him back.

_It's like I can't breathe_

_It's like I can't see anything_

_Nothing but you_

_I'm addicted to you_

Lyserg couldn't get enough of Hao's fiery sweet taste. When Hao licked his bottom lip asking him for an entrance, Lyserg immediately complied. _'I hate him. I hate him. But why do I love him? It's forbidden!' _Hao pulled away.

"You're right. It is forbidden. So why can't you quit? Is it really that hard?"

_It's like I can't think_

_Without you interrupting me_

_In my thoughts_

_In my dreams_

_You've taken over me_

"I killed your parents. And I sure as hell wouldn't hesitate to kill you too, you weak, pathetic, brat. You are so tiny." Hao said to Lyserg.

Lyserg looked down ashamed. He then tried to land a hit to Hao's face, but Hao caught his wrist.

"You know I saw that coming." Hao smirked in triumph. "Now kiss me." Hao demanded, giving Lyserg's wrist a light squeeze. Lyserg complied again, kissing Hao passionately.

_It's like I'm not me_

_It's like I'm not me_

Hao let go of Lyserg's wrist and started unbuttoning the British's shirt. After that done he broke the kiss and leaned down to take a pink nipple into his mouth. Lyserg moaned deeply, grabbing Hao's hands, entwining there fingers. Hao stopped to kiss Lyserg on the lips and then pushed him into a nearby tree, he then put one leg between the emerald eyed boy and rubbed roughly there. Lyserg groaned and started panting as he grew harder every passing second.

_It's like I'm lost_

_It's like I'm giving up slowly_

_It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me_

_Leave me alone_

"I'll give you a choice Lyserg. You want me now or later?" Hao asked, meaning for them to do 'it' in the forest or at the mansion.

"Now…onegai?" Hao loved it when Lyserg would plead for sex.

Hao let Lyserg know his answer when he started unbuttoning his pants, suckling his neck at the same time. Lyserg cried out from pleasurable pain when Hao bit his neck.

_And I know these voices in my head_

_Are mine alone_

_And I know I'll never change my ways_

_If I don't give you up now_

After working Lyserg's pants off, Hao pulled his lover from the tree and pushed him to the soft grass. Hao got on top of him, straddling him. He then took his poncho off. Hao saw how Lyserg eyed him hungrily, 'cause he was eying Lyserg the same way. Hao then glared at Lyserg's boxers as if they would scurry off if he glared at them long enough. He pulled them down after he started getting tired of waiting. He kissed Lyserg on the lips again sliding his tongue into his mouth. Lyserg looked into Hao's eyes and saw raw lust.

_It's like I can't breathe_

_It's like I can't see anything_

_Nothing but you_

_I'm addicted to you_

Lyserg tried to struggle away again.

"You usually don't struggle this much. Is something wrong?" Hao asked, pulling away and taking his pants off. Lyserg shook his head no.

When Hao got his pants off, he leaned his head right over Lyserg's erection and blew on it, making Lyserg buck up. He held his hips firmly on the ground and licked the tip. Lyserg moaned loudly at the contact the wet muscle made with his sexual organ. Hao smirked then leant sown to take the head into his mouth. Lyserg gasped loudly and cried out. Hao inched his lovers aching cock into his mouth, sucking on it hard.

"Hao…" Lyserg moaned.

_It's like I can't think_

_Without you interrupting me_

_In my thoughts_

_In my dreams_

_You've taken over me_

Hao noticed how close Lyserg was by the way he was shaking, so he stopped, making the British boy groan in displeasure. Hao took his boxers off and placed himself in front of Lyserg's mouth.

"Suck." He commanded.

Lyserg leaned his head forward and took as much of Hao as he could into his mouth, the rest he used his hands. Hao moaned and had to resist from thrusting into the boys mouth. Lyserg stuck his tongue into the slit knowing it would make Hao feel _really _good, which it did, 'cause Hao then accidentally thrust up almost choking him, moaning _very _loudly at the same time.

_It's like I'm not me_

_It's like I'm not me_

When Hao felt he was about to cum, he pulled away panting heavily. Lyserg was gasping for air, his face flushed. To Hao, Lyserg looked really hot. The literal meaning and the turned on meaning. Hao placed himself at Lyserg's entrance and quickly thrust in. Lyserg screamed at the sudden intrusion. Hao didn't wait long though. He started thrusting hard into the boy beneath him. The pain slowly started fade away into pleasure for Lyserg, and he started meeting Hao's thrust. Moaning, panting, and wanting more.

"HAO FASTER, PLEASE!" He screamed.

_I'm hooked on you_

_I need a fix_

_I can't take it_

_Just one more hit_

_I promise I can deal with it_

"Lyserg…" Hao moaned out.

'_I wish I could hate him…but its' so hard! I can do this though. We do it every fucking week! I can get through it. Besides…I truthfully like it.' _Lyserg thought while grasping Hao's shoulders tightly.

"What a sweet thing…to think about me…Lyserg." Hao panted.

Then Hao hit the same spot inside of Lyserg that he always did, making Lyserg scream in pure ecstasy.

"Oh…Hao!" Lyserg yelled.

Lyserg threw his head back, and screamed every time Hao hit that spot.

_I'll handle it, quit it_

_Just one more time_

_Then that's it_

_Just a little bit more to get me through this_

Hao knew Lyserg was close and leaned forward to start pumping him, making Lyserg writhe more than he already was. Lyserg then came all over the both of them, soon followed by Hao. Hao dropped on top of Lyserg, panting.

"You're a really good fuck." Hao stated, smirking.

Lyserg, still panting, pushed Hao off of him with all his might, which, I may add, wasn't very much. He attempted to get up but couldn't.

"Say you love me. I already know you do, I just want to hear you say it 'cause I know it pains you. I don't care about you though." Hao said, getting dressed.

"No."

"Now."

"NO!"

"YES! NOW!" Hao yelled walking over to Lyserg, glaring.

Lyserg got up and put his pants on, then went over to Hao and hugged him tightly.

"I love you. I love you. Aishiteru." Lyserg whispered into his ear, before pulling away to get his shirt on.

_I'm hooked on you_

_I need a fix_

_I can't take it_

_Just one more hit_

_I promise I can deal with it_

_I'll handle it, quit it_

_Just one more time_

_Then that's it_

_Just a little bit more to get me through this_

Hao stood there for a moment thinking over his words. He sounded so…sincere. Not bitter, hatred, irritated. Nothing. Those three words were filled with pure love. Hao looked down at his shoes. Lyserg looked over to Hao. Usually Hao would respond with a 'I don't love you' or a 'You don't mean that'. He walked over to Hao and put a hand on his shoulder. Hao put his hand over the hand, still looking down, and just held it. Then his grip got tighter and tighter until Lyserg pulled his hand away from the pain. Hao looked up and pulled Lyserg into another kiss. Lyserg responded quickly, quietly moaning into the others mouth as his tongue played with his partners.

_It's like I can't think_

_Without you interrupting me_

_In my thoughts_

_In my dreams_

_You've taken over me_

When they pulled apart, they were both gasping for air. Hao started their journey back to the mansion, through the thick forest Lyserg tried to escape through. Lyserg followed suit. _'I really do…love him.' _Lyserg thought.

_It's like I'm not me_

_It's like I'm not me_

**Puppet from the dead: Wow. That took a lot longer to write than I thought it would. My fingers hurt too. I jammed one, then I dropped a brick on it, THEN I typed this…it really does hurt. Oh! I forgot the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Other Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kelly Clarkson's 'Addicted' song.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
